Just Us in the World
by The Amazing Blue Fox
Summary: The Punk and the Slacker... Kanji x Oc


**A/N: Okay this was planned for school but seeing as I won't need it anymore's I just decided to just post it here for laughs and see how I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

I shifted impatiently while I huffed, a long sigh, tapping my finger against the severely damaged desk.

Obviously, the government created school to torture students while their parents were at work but still, this class was taking forever.

That's why people stuck gum underneath the desks. And why they spend like, hours freaking _carving _their names in the desks, only to get suspended for it later.

I gave a relieved sigh.

Suspension doesn't actually sound that bad right now.

Actually the only reason I even bother coming to school is to see my girlfriend.

Smart.

Kind.

Loyal.

But here I am left in Class 3 to suffer alone.

Bored out of my mind I decided to check my text messages, I really didn't care if the teacher saw me. The most he'd do is give me in school suspension. Upon checking my text I realized I just got a new text, from Ayako, my girlfriend!

**"King Moron said I'm a horrible student and that I'm never going to amount to anything, I think I'm starting to grow on him"**

I rolled my eyes at my phone and pressed down on the keys in an irate manner.

**"Forget him, personally, I think your amazing, a bit of a slacker but I think you're going to do wonderful things"**

I allowed myself to blush furiously, this SO isn't me. I've never really shown this side of me to anyone but somehow Ayako had a knack for bringing this other side of me out. With that I pressed the 'SEND' button. I didn't have to wait more than two minutes before I got a reply.

**"I'm so happy to hear you say that"**

I could practically picture Ayako's face as she smiled brightly at the text I sent her. Yeah, she really was fond of the little things I do for her, I really didn't get it.

Soon I was waiting for Ayako to reply, but it'd probably be harder for her since Mr. Morooka watched everyone in Class 2 like freaking hawks. Cause with a slacker like Ayako around, you always got to be on your guard.

And it wasn't like Ayako was a bad student. Oh No, she was top of the second year class. She just preferred to slack off and not do any of the work until last minute.

What interesting pair we are, the slacker and the punk.

However, I guess that isn't the point.

The point is that Ayako hasn't replied in the last ten minutes.

I began to stare directly at my phone as if willing it to vibrate until a devious thought formed inside my head.

I grinned deviously as I realized how dangerous this was, but what was school else for, right?

"Hey Mister, may I use the bathroom?"

My teacher nodded, not bothering to tell me to take the pass probably cause he thought I was going to run out of school or something. I smirked with my bag in hand and began to wander down the halls of Yasogami High.

"I had a feeling I'd find you," I stated when I caught sight of a familiar blonde resting her back against the school's solar panel. No one but the two was there at the time, which isn't surprising since everyone should be in class. I quickly sat beside her while I too rested my back against the side of the solar panels. "Plotting another early dismissal?"

I watched as she gave a light chuckle and rested her head on my shoulder while she played with one of her fore locks that helped frame her face. "Of Course. You don't expect me to stay here, do you?" She told me while giving a pout. She was such a pouty girl but I love her either way.

"Besides, now I have a running away buddy," Ayako stated as she began to snuggle her head against my neck.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" I asked slightly panicking at her statement.

"Nope," Ayako stated innocently as she rose from the ground and grabbed both her bag and mine.

"You know your uncle's going to kill you, if he finds out you skipped school again." I watched as she turns around and nodded at me while I groaned and let loose a heavy sigh. "Okay how about this, my mom is going to kill me if she finds out I let you sucker me into ditching school again," I exclaimed as I tried to reason with my girlfriend.

"She won't find out, god Kanji you worry too much for my taste." Figures, when you're a slacker you have nothing to worry about.

I was pulled out of my daze by the feeling of extra waiting on my body. I looked over my shoulder to see Ayako had clung herself to my back and now had me carrying her piggyback style.

"Onward Kanji, head straight for Junes!" Ayako giggled happily and began to gently kick me in my sides as if edging me to go forward.

Seeing there was no logical way to reason with her I began walking down the stairs quietly, trying my hardest not to draw attention.

As the two of us exited the school gate I couldn't bring myself to be angry with Ayako, maybe it was her smiling face that kept me going as if I didn't have a care in the world.

The Punk and the Slacker such an interesting pair.

Kanji and Ayako what a bright future awaits them…


End file.
